Kim Pine vs the Nostalgia
by cecil-the-new-writer
Summary: Kim reflects on her past with Scott, meets an old friend, and makes some new ones.
1. Chapter 1

The inspiration for this fan fiction revolving around Kim Pine comes from Voice4TheMute's touching fanfic "The One That Got Away". It is meant to give Kim some closure on her relationship with Scott and enable her to move on. It can be considered as continuing from where that story left off.

Disclaimer : I neither own the Scott Pilgrim series nor any of its characters.

Kim sat resting at her desk after expending a good amount of effort drumming out her emotions alone in her room. Even after wholeheartedly venting her frustrations and dismay, she still felt that she was about to lapse into mild depression. So many unanswered questions about her past relationship with Scott remain unfulfilled. Her mind drifted back to her high school days. Was Scott simply being absent minded when he neglected to tell her about his move to Toronto? Or did he actually think that she was not good enough for him? Was Scott closer to Lisa than he was to her? Worse yet, did Scott two-time her with Lisa?

Her mind flitted back to the present. Why was she still harboring remnant feelings for Scott? He clearly had Ramona, who was one of her best friends ever to have entered her life and one of the very few whom she actually trusted. In addition, there were many moments when she thought he was simply being an unwitting jerk. Why, then, why was she still thinking about him? Was it just a phase, albeit an unusually long one, and that she would soon get over it? Or was it due to her string of other unfortunate relationships that did not last as well, the latest being Jason Kim? As she lamented her misfortune, she came to the realization that perhaps what she felt about Scott was actually her pining for the time of her first semi-serious relationship, and about her wanting to return to the past to start all over again. After all, high school was one of the most nostalgic moments of one's life, when one was truly carefree, with the only exceptions being exams and perhaps how to psych your parents for a little extra pocket money for that new CD player.

Kim looked at the clock and discovered it was 5pm. She decided to go out for some fresh air that would hopefully be therapeutic to her current state of mind. She put on and zipped up a black and dark green sweater-jacket that she felt would match her black skirt and stockings, and slipped out of Hollie's apartment.

While strolling along the wintry, snow scattered neighborhood towards downtown Toronto, her mind again daydreamed back to her past. Back then, she had been a sort of tomboyish character who loved drumming to the tune of alternative rock, and who could not be bothered with chauvinistic dudes and snobbish girls who thought otherwise of her. She remembered the day she first met Scott in geography class and gave her the first impression that he was kind of a goofy and a doofus, the sort who would doze off with his eyes open while she did the nitty-gritty of the drawing.

He had not particularly impressed her, but she did not really dislike him either. There was something about his simplistic attitude and outlook on life that appealed to her. Maybe it was also that he was one of the very few schoolmates besides Lauren who would give her the time of the day. But why then did he not give her the same amount of attention in Toronto? Sure, they were still great friends, but she had secretly hoped she still had a chance after Scott's relationship with Envy was extinguished. However, the result was not what she had expected, as her two now best female friends entered the picture. The more she thought, the more she hung her head in growing despair as she casually kicked an empty can that was in her path.

Suddenly, her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she bumped into and nearly stumbled over someone who was tying his shoelaces. Her mind immediately flashed back to reality and she was about to mutter an apology when the person stood up and said," Kim ?" She looked more closely at the bespectacled dude with black wind-swept hair who was wearing a grey coat over a green sweater, and instantly recognized a familiar face.

"Simon ?" She replied with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry I didn't notice where I was walking." "It's alright," Simon Lee answered, rubbing his elbow where she knocked into him. "Whoa, it's been a long time since, you know school days. How have you been doing?" He enquired. "Well, it's a long story," replied Kim, her head starting to lower in despair again as her unhappy thoughts began to filter back into her mind. Her eyes started to grow misty, and a teardrop rolled down her face and fell onto the pavement. Simon's initial surprised look from unexpectedly seeing Kim again grew to one of puzzlement when he noticed that Kim was crying.

"Is it something bothering you?" He queried with concern. Kim was too distraught to say a word. Simon pondered for a moment before continuing,"Wanna go for a cup of coffee? Sometimes a little caffeine can be a key to lifting your spirits," He gave her a reassuring pat on the back. A smile crept into Kim's face as they headed for a street of deli shops.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon Lee led stopped at the entrance the entrance to a café and whispered to Kim, "Let's try this place." Kim looked up from her daydream and found to her surprise that it was none other than Second Cup. Leading Kim through the entrance door, Simon chose a seat near a slightly misty window and went to the counter to place an order. "One mocha and one cappuccino please," said Simon to the counter staff, Stacy.

When Simon returned to the table with the coffee, Kim noticed that Stacy was staring intently at them. When Kim noticed a smirk appearing on Stacy's face, Kim's eyes immediately shot daggers at her, and Stacy hurriedly returned to her work as though nothing had happened. "I usually take cappuccino but you can have if you want." Simon broke the silence. "Thanks," was Kim's frank reply as she pulled the mug towards herself.

"It was eons ago since we last had a casual conversation. How's things going?" continued Simon.

"Well, it sucks. I've only been able to get a job at No Account Video since coming to Toronto. I hope you have had better luck," was Kim's answer. She noticed that Simon had red streaks of dyed hair at his floppy fringe that were kind of similar to Knives' just before hers was punched out by Lynette. Kim smiled and thought he looked kind of charming and cute.

"I work at Novis Records as a studio executive. By the way, do you still have my phone number? It no longer functions and I have a new one."

Kim pondered and recalled that it was still in her phone card. She often passed it while searching for Scott's or Stacy's number, but she didn't think much of it then. "Sure I'll update it," replied Kim, and Simon then dialed her phone number for her to get his new number.

As Kim saved Simon's new phone number, her thoughts once again flashed back to when she first met Simon in high school. It was the first day of school, and Simon was in her history class, which was right after her geography class where she first met Scott. The history teacher was particularly eccentric and stammered a lot while he taught. The lesson was quite boring as well, and Kim nearly dozed off. Simon, who noticed Kim was tired, then cracked a joke to restore her enthusiasm by telling her that the teacher was an "egg-head" as he was bald. This made Kim giggle and caused the teacher to glare at them both. Simon then made another joke, this time in Chinese, and although Kim could not understand it, her friend Lauren did and burst out laughing, which caused the teacher to sternly stare at Lauren as well.

After class, the two introduced themselves to each other and became fast friends. However, as Kim gradually became a part of Scott's high school band, Sonic and Knuckles, Kim was drawn more to Scott's sphere of influence. She had a minor crush on Simon, just like she did for Scott, and Simon thought she was as cute as a redhead could be. Nevertheless, as she was a drummer, she found more in common with Scott and Lisa than Simon's clique, although she and her friend Lauren still did hang out with Simon during other times, unknown to Scott and Lisa. But, unlike Scott, Simon and Kim did not really act on their initial crush.

Kim's mind then scooted backed to the time when she was feeling particularly depressed at herself and stressed at her school life. She was prone to phases of mild depression at times. Simon, who noticed that Kim was in an unusually low mood, tried to cheer her up by giving her a hug. Scott, who happened to notice, overreacted. This caused Kim and Simon to gradually drift apart. As Kim was the drummer for Scott's band, she decided after much hesitation that her loyalty lay with Scott, and did not want to further antagonize him, as she was the drummer in his high school band.

As Kim's mind phased back to reality, she pondered whether perhaps fate had brought her back with Simon. Just then, Kim felt a tap on her shoulder, and nearly jumped to her surprise, that Ramona and Neil happened to be sitting at the table just behind hers. Apparently, they had arrived just after Kim and Simon came, but did not want to bother them.

"Guys," Kim began as she cleared her throat. " Have you been spying on me?"

"Nah, we just came to chill off after work and noticed you and your friend here," Ramona countered.

"Well then, meet my old schoolmate, Simon," Kim continued with ease. "Simon, meet Ramona and Neil."

"Watssup fellas!" Simon greeted.

"Pleased to meet you," Ramona said.

"Howdy dude," Neil spoke with pleasure.

"Well, we had better leave you and your new boyfriend some quality time together," teased Neil, only to be rewarded with a scowl from Kim

Ramona and Neil then exited from the café.

"So, Kim, how's your band doing ?" Simon returned to the topic at hand.

"Wait, how did you know I have a band ?" Kim enquired, puzzled.

"I work in the music industry. I know a lot miscellaneous bands doing gigs to get noticed," Simon replied with ease.

"Well, not too good. We hardly play nowadays. My band mates are not as enthusiastic as they were," Kim answered with a sigh.

"Pity. I thought I could take a look and see if there can be a breakthrough development," Simon said. " There are plenty of new entrants who are hoping to have a go at my company."

"Maybe I will check with my friends about it," Kim mentioned, beaming at the idea.

"Nice, call me anytime if you can get your friends to agree to it," Simon replied. "By the way, I was just about to go to a gig when I bumped into you. It's at Lee's Palace," Simon asked.

"Whoa sure !" Kim responded, grabbing her jacket, as Simon put on his coat. They then both exited the café non-hurriedly, as Stacy looked on with amazement.


End file.
